


Untitled (Jared, Jensen, magically appearing six-year-old)

by rsadelle



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen, Magically Appearing Child, Magically Appearing Six-Year-Old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-26
Updated: 2009-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 11:37:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a kid asleep on the couch, tucked under the blanket Jared keeps there for when it gets cold but mostly ends up being a toy for the dogs. Jensen blinks, but when he opens his eyes, the kid is still there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Jared, Jensen, magically appearing six-year-old)

Jensen stumbles out of his room after his alarm goes off. He knows how to set the coffeemaker's timer and Jared usually gets cups out of the cabinet before he goes on his run with the dogs, so all he has to do is make it to the kitchen and he can get himself to wake up. Usually this isn't a problem, because while he's waking up, Jared's out with the dogs so it's only Jared's giant shoes Jensen has to worry about tripping over. Usually. Today there isn't anything in his way, but after he gets the first couple of sips of coffee in him, something about the walk to the kitchen pings his memory. He retraces his steps back toward his room and gets only as far as the living room.

There's a kid asleep on the couch, tucked under the blanket Jared keeps there for when it gets cold but mostly ends up being a toy for the dogs. Jensen blinks, but when he opens his eyes, the kid is still there.

He keeps going back to his room and picks up his phone.

 _Why is there a kid asleep on our couch?_ he texts Jared.

A few seconds later, his phone beeps, and Jared has texted back, _There isn't?_

Jensen texts, _Yes there is._

There's nothing from Jared for like a minute while Jensen drinks his coffee, and then his phone beeps and it says, _We'll be home in ten._

Jensen goes back out to the living room and watches the kid sleep while he drinks the rest of his coffee. It's a cute kid, round face, blond hair. He looks like every other six-year-old Jensen's ever seen.

He finishes his cup, refills it, and comes back to watch the kid again. Jared and the dogs tumble in while he's doing it, all three of them out of breath from their run.

"There's a kid on our couch," Jared says.

"I told you that," Jensen says. He keeps sipping his coffee.

"Where'd he come from?" Jared asks.

"I don't know. He was just here when I woke up," Jensen says.

"Huh." Jared scratches at his chest. "I need a shower. You keep an eye on him."

"What? Why me?" Jensen is not panicking. He is not.

"Because I need a shower." Jared slings his arm around Jensen's shoulder, getting his sweat all over Jensen. "Then we'll trade." He walks away before Jensen can protest anymore.

Luckily, the kid doesn't wake up while Jared's in the shower, and then Jensen can just leave him to deal with it while he showers.

When he gets out of the shower, carrying his phone and his coffee cup with him out to the kitchen, he finds out that the kid's awake now, and sitting at the table kicking his heels against the crossbar of a chair and eating what looks like Jared's patented chocolate chip and gummi worm pancakes.

He hasn't even made it to set, and he can already tell it's going to be a long day.

*

Cliff is understandably surprised to find the kid - "Ben," Jared says when they're having a hushed conversation about it mostly out of the kid's hearing, "his name's Ben," and maybe Jensen's been watching his own damn show for too long because he immediately tries comparing the kid to the kid - What was his name? Michael? Mick? Nick? - who played Ben in that episode with the cake - in the house when he didn't let him in.

"We can't keep him," Jensen says, closing his eyes so he can at least try to resist the look he knows has to be on Jared's face. "He belongs to someone else."

"We have to call the cops or social services or someone," Cliff says, and thank God Jensen can count on him to be the other voice of reason.

"No," Jared says, and it doesn't even matter that Jensen's not looking at him because he can already feel himself giving in. "Look, just let him stay with us for the day. He likes me. I'm sure he'll tell us who his parents are."

"One day?" Cliff asks, and if he's giving in, there's no way Jensen can resist.

"Promise me," Jensen grits out. "Just one day."

Jared beams. "Just for today," he promises, so they gather up the kid, who by now is sugared up from Jared's pancakes and all the syrup Jared let him pour on them, and take him with them to set.

The sugaring up doesn't stop. The kid charms everyone just by being cute, although Jensen could swear he's learning from Jared too, and Jared keeps sharing his candy.

Jensen finds himself in the unenviable position of being the responsible parent who insists on vegetables at lunch to hopefully at least start to counteract all the sugar Jared's been feeding him.

By four, Jared has the kid's last name, and by eight, when they break for dinner, he and Cliff have heard back from whatever contacts they have, and no one can find the kid's parents.

"No," Jensen says, preempting what he knows is coming. "No way. You said one day."

"Just until the morning," Jared says. "Come on, it's too late to do anything today anyway." He leans into Jensen, the way he always does when it's cold on set.

"Morning," Jensen sighs. "But then we're calling somebody," he says in his best stern Dean voice.

Jared digs his chin into Jensen's shoulder. "Thanks," he says, his voice all warm and sincere, and Jensen can't even find it in himself to curse Jared for getting his own way yet again.

Jensen's not so sure about letting the kid stay up while they film late into the night, but, as usual, Jared gets his way and everyone continues to love the kid based entirely on the adorableness of his round cheeks and blond hair.

The kid falls asleep sometime between take three and the last one they have to do for the night. Jared doesn't seem to mind, and just scoops the kid up and takes him with them to wardrobe to change, and then keeps carrying him to the car, and then into the house when they get home.

Jensen takes the dogs out while Jared gets the kid settled back onto the couch. It's a relief, kind of. He's used to the dogs, and he doesn't mind walking them around the block so they can all get a bit of exercise, even if he's gotten his running back and forth across the set all day.

When he gets back, the kid's tucked under the blanket on the couch, exactly where he was this morning. The dogs scramble upstairs to Jared, and Jensen manages to wash the makeup off his face and take off his clothes before he falls into bed.

*

Jensen stumbles out of his room after his alarm goes off. He knows how to set the coffeemaker's timer and Jared usually gets cups out of the cabinet before he goes on his run with the dogs, so all he has to do is make it to the kitchen and he can get himself to wake up. Usually this isn't a problem, because while he's waking up, Jared's out with the dogs so it's only Jared's giant shoes Jensen has to worry about tripping over. Usually. Today there isn't anything in his way, but after he gets the first couple of sips of coffee in him, something about the walk to the kitchen pings his memory. He retraces his steps back toward his room and gets only as far as the living room.

The couch is empty, the blanket folded neatly over the back of it. The house feels still and empty. To be sure, he checks every room, and then goes back to his room and picks up his phone.

 _Where'd the kid go?_ he texts Jared.

 _On the couch?_ Jared texts back. And then a moment later his phone beeps again. _Put on your glasses old man._

 _Glasses on,_ Jensen texts. _Kid's gone._

There's nothing from Jared for like a minute while Jensen drinks his coffee, and then his phone beeps and it says, _We'll be home in ten._

Jensen drinks the rest of his coffee while staring at the empty couch and waiting for Jared to get back.

Jared and the dogs are completely out of breath when they rush in through the door. "What happened?" he asks.

"I don't know." Jensen runs a hand through his hair. "He was gone when I woke up."

They check with Cliff, who didn't see the kid leave any more than he saw him arrive.

Jared's face falls, and he looks so incredibly sad. "I liked him," he explains to Jensen.

Jensen sighs and pats Jared's shoulder. "I'm getting a shower. You can make me pancakes."


End file.
